


【赫海】《李东海的恶趣味》（中）

by Drowning_shadows



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_shadows/pseuds/Drowning_shadows





	【赫海】《李东海的恶趣味》（中）

李赫宰顺手搂了眼前人的腰，将人带向自己，两人胯间的火热紧密的贴合。李赫宰搂着他小幅的磨蹭，西装裤的金属拉链一下下剐蹭着李东海的下身。

两个人本来就约好今天要做那档子事，光是准备的时候李东海就已经兴奋的不行，全靠着作为播主的使命感吊着自己的理智。李赫宰色情的引诱成为最后一颗火星，瞬间引爆了李东海本就在边缘的身体。白色内裤的前端洇了水渍，黏黏腻腻打湿了李赫宰身上黑色的西装裤。

李东海绷着最后的一丝理智，推了推身上越压越近的人，他已经站在了床的边缘，李赫宰再靠近一步就能把他压倒在床上。

“赫……我还没和你说是什么剧情……”

他怎么这么可爱。

李赫宰抓了李东海的手指放在嘴边亲吻，脑子里止不住的去想象两人分居这三天，李东海是如何一个人冥思苦想出小电影的剧情。他一定很辛苦，不知道是耐着性子忍到今天，还是忍不住想着自己偷偷解决？

李赫宰捉住李东海的双臂环住自己的脖子，右脚往前跨了一大步。李东海被逼的没了空隙，只能向后仰倒在床上。

这倒是中了李赫宰的下怀，他顺着李东海的动作压上去，伸出手来刮了一下李东海的小鼻尖，

“你倒是心急。”

李赫宰和李东海和谐生活这么多年，自然是李东海一个眼神就知道他心里所想。两个人一个衣冠楚楚的禽兽装扮，一个任人宰割的小白兔模样，也不知道李东海是从哪里抄的情节。但就凭这身禽兽装扮，李赫宰今晚也难让他好好下床。

西装裤剪裁的合身，合体的布料难以掩盖住胯间迅速膨胀的欲火。李东海本来就没穿什么布料在身上，系了几粒扣子的衬衣难以遮挡他锻炼的饱满的蜜色的胸肌。李赫宰盯着他胸肌上未干的水滴出神，这要是舔上去是不是也是甜的？

李赫宰清了清嗓子，他已经忍到口干舌燥急需一滴水来解渴的地步。

干燥的舌尖一滴滴舔弄着水珠，李东海放松的躺在床上仰着头享受，李赫宰的鼻息偶尔扫过敏感的乳尖，他弓起腰抵御着胸膛传来的令人战栗的快感。

身体里的邪火烧得李东海心急，李赫宰不急不躁地在他胸前舔舐，他却觉得四肢百骸像是在烧，快感堆积在身体里无处释放，酥酥麻麻的触感一下下试探着李东海快要崩溃的敏感神经，他恨不得李赫宰像平时一样啃咬着他胸前练得饱满的软肉。

李东海拉住李赫宰的领带把他拉到眼前，从一进门李东海就心猿意马了，满脑子想得都是李赫宰最近练得健壮的胸肌。合身的衬衣因为他的动作紧绷在身上，李东海上手摸了摸结实的肌肉线条，突然后悔自己选的斯文败类的变态剧本，他想把这件衬衣从李赫宰身上撕下去，或许冷漠精英和脱衣舞男的设定更符合他俩现在的需求。

李赫宰把斯文败类的角色贯彻的彻底，被人揪着领子还不忘凑上去亲两口李东海的小脸。两个人鼻尖蹭着鼻尖说话，像两只发情期求偶的小兽。

“我们海海着急了？”

“李赫宰你不心急么？ 嗯？ 还是你不行了？”

李赫宰轻笑了一声，张开手把身下的人揽到怀里，在李东海颈窝蹭了蹭才开口:“怎么能不想呢？昨天晚上我梦见你了，今天早晨起来内裤被我弄脏了。”

李东海听完顿时羞红了脸，梦遗本来就是青春期才会经历的事。他和李赫宰在一起之后生活规律和谐，再怎么说三十多岁的年纪也不该再有这种少年情节。他居然…他居然当了一次李赫宰春梦的主角。

李赫宰抱着他小幅的磨蹭，胯间火热的一团蹭在李东海的裸露的大腿上。羞人的秘密说出了口，两个人也没有什么好交流，李赫宰不放过一丝一毫可以接吻的机会，偏过头就迅速侵占了李东海的唇舌。

李赫宰觉得呼吸有些困难，顺手想解了脖间束缚住的领带。手还没碰到领结就被李东海阻止，李东海神秘兮兮的看着他说：“今天不许脱，除了这里。”

李东海缓慢地拉开李赫宰胯间的金属链，被薄薄一层布料包裹的下身着急忙慌的探出了头。深色的布料已经被前端的清液打湿。李赫宰整个人看起来斯文又禁欲，偏偏裤门打开着，勃起的下体和洇湿的布料揭露了他内心的想法。

他想要他。他想和床上的那个人做爱。

“你会弄湿我的。” 李赫宰挑了挑眉，黑色的西装裤上已经有一些星星点点的暧昧水渍，那不用想，都是李东海蹭在他身上的。李东海甚至还会彻底打湿他的裤裆，弄脏他的衬衣或者西装，他甚至想让李东海咬紧了他的领带，不让他泄出一丝声音，直到他这身精英行头都沾满了暧昧的痕迹，别人不拿他当个白领，只觉得他是个变态。

李赫宰乐得这种称呼，这证明他可以随意将李东海里里外外反反复复的占有。

“宝贝，把他放出来，你想他了。”李赫宰向前挺了挺胯，把自己送到李东海手里。内裤是开口的设计，李东海轻而易举的就放出了束缚依旧的巨物。他试着抚摸了一下柱身，李赫宰还是这么优秀。优秀到不用任何刺激就能呈现完美的状态，随时随地都能提枪上阵。

好久不见这位兄弟，李东海还是有些害羞。他缩回手羞红了脸躺在床上不出声，配上凌乱的衣衫真的像是被强迫的小白兔。李赫宰向上撩了撩他的衣襟，李东海穿了白色的三角内裤。

李赫宰没由来的想到青春期朝气蓬勃的小男生，白色的三角内裤是男孩的标配，穿在李东海身上也丝毫不显得违和。李赫宰虽然没有恋童的癖好，但李东海一双小鹿眼滴溜溜的看着他，到真有些涉世未深的小男孩的意味，如果内裤中央的勃起和水渍没有出卖他，泛上粉红色的皮肤没有揭露他就好了。

“赫…”李东海带着含着水汽的双眼喊着他的名字，就一声就让李赫宰撕扯开了他身上本就没什么遮挡作用的衬衫。两三粒纽扣崩到墙角的角落里，他探下身啃咬上李东海的脖颈，伸出一只手抓住李东海的手放到自己的下身抚弄。

李东海被他啃噬的大脑断了线，小手在李赫宰胯间任意的抚弄。毫无章法的抚慰简直是火上浇油，李赫宰忍得辛苦，他偶尔碰到敏感的头部，舒服地李赫宰倒吸一口凉气。

白色的内裤被李赫宰褪到腿弯处挂着，李东海被束缚地只能并拢了腿无法伸展，他羞的眼角上挂了泪花，仿佛自己真的是个青春期的少年，放学回家后被精英哥哥锁在房间里侵犯，父母快要下班，两个人急到内裤也只褪到腿间，西装裤只拉开裤门。

湿润的穴口泛着水光，李赫宰伸进去一指试探，忍不住骂了一句街。

里面不仅是湿的，而且还是软的，甚至一张一合的吸着他伸进去的手指。


End file.
